Some vehicles may be configured with an open cockpit or operator area. This allows the operator and any passengers in the vehicle to have a unique driving or riding experience by being exposed to the weather and environment. However, at times, it may be useful to enclose the operator area, for example during inclement weather, in rain, or in hot temperatures.